shadow_war_menzafandomcom-20200214-history
Official FAQ
FAQ V2 - Updated 11/05/17 MOVEMENT Q. How do jump packs and flip belts work for going up and down levels without ladders? They can move in any direction, including straight up or diagonally up. They cannot end their move in mid-air. They cannot move further than their Move characteristic. Q. When charging, are you considered to be running and gain the additional -1 to enemy overwatch? ''No. '''Q.' Does a frenzied model charge the closest model in general or the closest it is aware of? ''It cannot charge a fighter it is not aware of, so it will charge the closest fighter it is aware of that it can charge. '''Q.' When is the fear test taken when a fear-causing fighter declares a charge? When the fighter reaches base-to-base contact with their target. A fighter that fails this test immediately breaks from combat, as described on page 45 of the rules. SHOOTING Q. Can a grenade target a point on the group / terrain or does it have to be a fighter? And when using a grenade, do you have to place the template EXACTLY centered on the primary target? ''You must target a fighter (or a target allowed by the mission, e.g. the Promethium Tank), and you must place the template exactly centered on the target. '''Q.' What sequence do you follow when shooting at a target and using a weapon with a Damage characteristic of more than 1? ''Roll To Hit. If the shot hits, roll To Wound. If the To Wound roll is successful, make a single saving throw. If the saving throw fails, the fighter suffers a number of wounds equal to the Damage characteristic of the weapon. '''Q.' When is the invulnerable save granted by a red-dot laser sight taken? If the save is successful does this prevent the fighter being pinned? ''The invulnerable save granted by a red-dot laser sight is taken as normal, after a successful wound roll. It does not prevent a fighter being pinned. '''Q.' What happens when a fighter is subject to two rules at the same time that cause it to use different modified Injury tables (e.g. if an Arco-flagellant is making an Injury roll at the end of their recovery phase after being wounded by a toxic weapon)? ''Always use a fighter's modified Injury table if they have one. HAND TO HAND '''Q.' When you use a pistol in hand-to-hand combat, do you use the shooting profile of the weapon to determine the Strength/Dmg/Save Mod., or does it simply add another attack as a 'default' weapon, e.g. a knife? ''You use the shooting profile of the weapon. '''Q.' Do pistols need to take an Ammo roll if used in close combat? ''You do not make To Hit rolls in hand-to-hand combat, so there is no need to make Ammo rolls. '''Q.' How does it work when a fighter has two parries? Can I force my opponent to re-roll a re-roll? ''You choose two of your opponent's highest scoring dice and they re-roll them. You cannot make your opponent re-roll a dice they have already re-rolled. '''Q.' Do weapons which look like a sword have the Parry rule, such as a Necron hyperphase sword or voidblade? ''Not unless specifically stated. '''Q.' Does a character equipped with a storm shield still gain all the other benefits from using two weapons in close combat (e.g. two parries with two swords) and follow the rules for alternating hits between the two weapons? ''No. They are considered to be holding the storm shield in one hand, and can only use one weapon. '''Q.' Should the power axe and power maul have a -3 save modifier? ''No. ADVANCED RULES '''Q.' If a fighter falls more than 10" and is fortunate enough to land on another fighter and actually manages to hit, are '' both fighters taken out of action? ''Yes. CREATING A KILL TEAM Q. Half a kill team can be new recruits. Is this based on points or number of models? ''The number of models. MISSIONS '''Q.' In a mission with reinforcements, who counts towards bottle rolls? ''Count all fighters from your kill team that have been set up before or during the mission – so when reinforcements arrive this could mean that a kill team that was taking bottle tests no longer needs to. '''Q.' If a whole team is down or out of action, does it automatically fail its bottle test? ''Yes, so long as the mission allows the kill team to bottle out. '''Q.' If the attacker in a Hit and Run mission succeeds at their mission but then bottles, which team wins? The defender wins. Q. In the Hit and Run Mission, if the attacker has accomplished their objective and is making for the board edge, with two models down and two models free to move, if the latter two move off the board, does the attacker automatically lose '' because the remaining two are down? ''No. The game would end in this case because all the remaining fighters on one side – the attacker's – are down. In this situation the attacker hasn’t failed a bottle test and has completed their objective, so they win. Q. For Tyranids and Grey Knights, in the Raid and Hit and Run missions, you subtract 2 from the number you bring for your kill team – can this bring it to 0? ''No, you should subtract 2 from the number you bring, to a minimum of 1. '''Q.' In the missions which use sentries, the rules state that the sentries move up to D6-3 inches per turn. Does this mean '' that they move in the attacker’s turn as well as in their own turn? No. CAMPAIGNS '''Q.' When trading a promethium cache to add 100 points at the Resupply stage, can you only trade one or as many as you '' want? You can only trade one promethium cache this way after each mission. '''Q.' At the Resupply stage it mentions new recruits may not exchange equipment. Is this new models recruited then? Or any '' new recruits you have on your team? This refers to new fighters added to your kill team in this stage. SKILLS '''Q.' Does Hip Shooter allow you to move and fire with a weapon you usually can’t? Like a sniper rifle? No. Q. ''Does Fast Shot add an extra Sustained Fire dice to a weapon that already has one?'' No. Q. How do you recruit fighters with a cost of over 200 points during a campaign (e.g. Grey Knights and Tyranid '' Warriors)? You will need to utilise the other bonuses available during a campaign – e.g. favourable rolls on the Hunt in the Promethium Sprawl or the Scavenger skill. '''Q.' What happens if you roll Gunfighter on a model that has no access to pistols e.g. a Grey Knight or a Necron? If the fighter cannot access pistols by any means (because your kill team has no access to pistols, or because the fighter is not allowed to choose weapons from your kill team’s pistols list, but NOT if they simply don’t have any pistols) choose the other skill you rolled. If you rolled Gunfighter and another skill you already have, you can re-roll. Q. If a leader dies in battle, in the post-game sequence another member of the kill team takes the role of leader. But the '' rulebook says that if you have a leader you can't have another one. If my Scout Sergeant dies, and another Scout takes his place, does this mean I can't recruit another Scout Sergeant for the rest of the campaign? Yes. FACTIONS '''Q.' How many models in a Kill Team for Chaos Space Marines, Craftworld Eldar, Dark Eldar Wyches, and Necrons? '' 10. '''Q.' Are Necrons and Wraithguard unliving (e.g. for the purposes of the Toxic weapon rule)? Yes. 'ADEPTA SORORITAS KILL TEAMS' Q. Should Adepta Sororitas have access to a clip harness? No. 'ASTRA MILITARUM VETERAN KILL TEAMS' Q.'' If all fighters have a knife as standard, why do Ogryn ripper guns count as being two-handed knives? '' That’s how the Ogryns use them. There is no additional rules effect. 'CHAOS SPACE MARINE KILL TEAMS' Q. Who has the Marks of Chaos special rule? Is it just the special operatives? All members of a Chaos Space Marines kill team, other than Chaos Cultists, have the Marks of Chaos special rule. Q. When an Aspiring Champion gets an advance from taking an enemy leader out of action, is it permanent or just for '' the one game? It is permanent. 'CRAFTWORLD ELDAR KILL TEAMS' '''Q.' Can a Guardian Defender Gunner move and shoot a Heavy Weapons Platform? Yes. 'GENESTEALER CULT KILL TEAMS' Q. Is there any additional effect if you shoot a fighter with a webber and they have already been webbed? No. 'GREY KNIGHTS KILL TEAMS' Q. Can you fire overwatch at a Grey Knights model using a Personal Teleporter? Yes, if the fighter on overwatch can see the Grey Knight’s initial or final position. If the Grey Knight begins its move out of sight and ends its move out of sight of the fighter on overwatch, that fighter cannot fire overwatch at the Grey Knight. 'HARLEQUINS KILL TEAMS' Q. Can a Harlequin walk through a wall (or a ceiling or a floor) with a flip belt? No. Q''. Does a flip belt prevent a falling model from being pinned?'' No. 'INQUISITION KILL TEAMS' Q.'' The Inquisitorial Arco-flagellant has BS 1 and you go out of action if it reaches 0 due to flesh wounds, etc. That '' means that on their special Injury table they go out of action on a 1-3 or 6! Is that right?'' '' A fighter only goes out of action from a flesh wound if both their Weapon Skill and Ballistic Skill are 1 when they suffer it. So no, your Arco-flagellant will normally be taken out of action by the fifth flesh wound they suffer! Q. ''Should Inquisition Kill Teams be able to take regular swords?'' No. Q. Should Inquisitorial Acolytes/Initiatives have access to carapace armour? No. 'NECRON KILL TEAMS' Q. When a Necron player chooses an enemy model to deploy a Deathmark near, is this choice revealed to the opponent '' before they deploy, or only when the Deathmark deploys? The Necron player should write their choice down (they can keep this secret from their opponent). They should reveal their choice when placing the Deathmark within 8" of that model. '''Q.' What happens if the model my Deathmark 'marked' is dead by the time my Deathmark comes onto the table? If the mission includes rules for reinforcements, the Deathmark can enter the battlefield in the same way as other reinforcements. If the mission does not include rules for reinforcements, the Deathmark plays no part in the mission, and cannot be chosen for an advance following the mission. 'ORK BOYZ KILL TEAMS' Q. How exactly does the Orks’ ’Ere We Go rule work? We can’t figure out if you get an extra Attack dice or get to add 1 to the initial attack rolls (implying you could potentially roll a 7 and that you’d never roll a 1 on the turn you charge). ’Ere We Go provides an additional +1 Combat Score modifier in a turn in which the Ork has charged (this is in addition to the normal +1 Combat Score modifier for charging). 'SKITARII RANGER KILL TEAMS' Q. How does Skitarii Artificer Weaponry work? Each Skitarii fighter can ignore their first failed Ammo roll in each game. 'TAU PATHFINDER KILL TEAMS' Q. Can Drones advance? Can they gain skills or characteristic increases? No and no. Q. What happens if I roll a 6 for a Drone on the Serious Injury table? Treat it as a roll of 4 or 5 instead. Q.'' Should Drones and Stealth Suits be able to fire heavy weapons without penalty?'' No. Q.'' '''Should the ion rifle have a second 'high power' firing option? '' No. '''Q. ''Does Drone specialised equipment still function when the Drone is pinned/down?'' Yes. 'TYRANID WARRIOR KILL TEAMS' Q. Can Tyranid Warriors replace their scything talons when you first create your team? '' Yes. '''Q. 'Can Tyranid Warriors swap weapons with another model post-game? No. Q. ''Do large bio-cannons count as heavy weapons?'' No. Q. Do Tyranid Warriors with a pair of boneswords and a bonesword and lash whip get 3 parries? Yes. Errata V2 - Updated 11/05/17 PAGE 59, PLASMA PISTOL Add the following sentence to the end of the Energy Levels rule: You cannot use the maximum power setting in hand-to-hand combat. PAGE 95, THE RAID, ENDING THE GAME Change the last sentence to read:'' '' If the Entrance is dest If the Entrance is destroyed and the attacker’s kill team didn’t bottle out, or the defender’s kill team bottled out, or all of the defender’s fighters are down or taken out of action, then the attacker wins, otherwise the defender wins. CHAOS SPACE MARINES KILL TEAMS Add the following restriction to the red-dot laser sight: * Cannot be fitted to flamers or meltaguns. Add the following restriction to the telescopic sight: * Cannot be fitted to flamers, meltaguns or shotguns. GENESTEALER CULT HYBRID KILL TEAMS Change lasgun to 25 points. Change the Hybrid Metamorph’s wargear and options as follows: Wargear: A Hybrid Metamorph has an autopistol, rending claws, a Metamorph talon, blasting charges and a mining suit. He may also do any of the following: Take two additional rending claws, two Metamorph talons or a rending claw and a Metamorph whip. Exchange a Metamorph talon and rending claws for an autopistol, a Metamorph claw or two rending claws. Exchange an autopistol for a hand flamer or two autopistols for two hand flamers. GREY KNIGHTS KILL TEAMS Add the following restriction to the red-dot laser sight and telescopic sight: * Cannot be fitted to incinerators. INQUISITION KILL TEAMS Change the Move characteristic of the Deathwatch Vanguard Veteran to 8". SPACE MARINE SCOUTS KILL TEAMS Add the following restriction to the red-dot laser sight: Add the following restriction to the red-dot laser sight: * Cannot be fitted to flamers or meltaguns. Add the following restriction to the telescopic sight: * Cannot be fitted to flamers, meltaguns or shotguns.